The Legend Continues
by lestatscompanion
Summary: Just a fun little story on the events in the game. Mainly focuses on Kilik, Maxi, and Xiangua. Rating is subject to change as it progresses! Plz Read and Review :)
1. An Adventure Begins

The Legend Continues.....  
By: lestatscompanion JAYDIEKINS!  
Disclaimer: I dun own these characters. I am just playing with them for a bit ;)  
Note: THIS GAME ROX! I recommend you all play it just once! I bet I can beat ya with Ivy on 1 and Kilik on 2 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! lmao anyhoo to the story friends!  
Note 2: Kilik and Xiangua ROX! hehehehehe  
Note 3: Rain/Alice 4-eva (lmao sorry had to do that :) )  
  
  
THE LEGEND CONTINUES  
  
The pitiful ship rocked back and forth among the merciless waves of the sea. Two men peered at eachother in the cluttered Captains quarters, both hot and sweaty with their previous exursions. One of the men, a dark haired, dark eyed somewhat scruffed pirate leaned forward a bit, his gaze never leaving his current companion. Blood from a cut on his cheek trickled down his jawline, staining his neck and the rim of his white vest but he did not seem to care, nor did he seem to care about the uncomfortable ride on the wild waters.  
  
His companion, with dark hair past his shoulders and gentle brown eyes returned his gaze, he seemed a bit disturbed as he watched the pirate, a frown tainting his handsome face, "You should take care of that...." he said softly, gently brushing his own scarred cheek with his fingers, indicating the pirates cut.  
  
The pirate just peered back at him with a blank expression, his dark eyes showing anything but warmth in them, he tilted his head slightly, a common gesture of his, but one his companion was just learning. "It's nothing." Was the simple reply. His gaze turned hard but he said nothing more, the thought of his brother dying in his arms was still fresh in his mind, not to mention how his companion had attacked him. Kilik was his name, that's what his brother said. He wanted to go to the west. His brother had told him to take him there....... and of course he could not deny the dying man's last request.  
  
Also HE would be there. The damned Demon that murdered his crew. For every life that bastard took he planned to take out of it's disgusting grey hide.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kilik was saying, he had finally broke the gaze and peered at his hands that rested on his knees, "I wish I could have done more....."  
  
"Don't" Maxi replied, still peering at him "What's done is done, no one ever got anywhere regretting the past."  
  
Kilik looked up, returning his gaze "Then what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"I will take you West" Maxi replied "As my brother promised you. But soon we will have to port and restock, maybe hire a new crew....."  
  
"Will this be sufficient?" Kilik pulled a golden medallion out of his pocket and placed it on the table "One of the Demons dropped it. It should be enough for provisions."  
  
Maxi looked at the object then slowly picked it up, rolling the disk between his fingers, a soft smile played upon his lips "This should do just fine."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
For almost a month the two traveled together. they had grown more used to eachother company and hired a complete new crew. Maxi was taking to them greatly, being the hearty pirate he was, Kilik however was a bit more withdrawn, only emerging from his quarters to train on deck or dine with the others. Occasionly Maxi would talk with him at night, but no matter how close they got, Kilik was silent about why he wanted to head West.  
  
Maxi had tried to gain any information he could on the Demon that murdered his crew, only finding out that the beast's name was Asteroth and he had been attacking ships and villages all around the vicinity. Maxi continued the pursuit, which was ok with Kilik, seeing as it led them in the preferred direction.  
  
One day Maxi found Kilik training on deck. Maxi watched him, arms crossed over his broad chest. Kilik didn't seem to notice he had a spectator till Maxi hailed him.  
  
"Wanna spar?" Maxi asked with a grin, a faint sparkle in his eye  
  
Kilik watched him a moment then gave a slight nod of his head. he ducked into a stance, gripping the Kali Yuga a bit away from his body. Maxi too ducked down, reaching behind him and with a flashy swing, revealed his nunchaku. The two peered at eachother silently a moment then all of a sudden broke into an attack.   
  
Kilik swiftly swung down with the Kali Yuga, aiming for Maxi's legs but the pirate jumped up, swinging his nunchaku back and kicking out with his right foot, Kilik ducked down avoiding the kick and shoving his staff up to block the nunchaku that swung at his head. Kilik hopped back on his left foot to gain distance then shoved the Kali Yuga at Maxi's legs again, but again the pirate dodged the attack.  
  
Maxi grunted and with a hai swung his nunchaku in a wide arc down towards the ground, it hit Kilik's shoulder and the man stumbled back, wincing slightly at the pain, regaining his stance. Maxi swung the nunchaku out, catching it on his foot and spinning it out at Kilik's body. the nunchaku hit Kilik's legs once and the other fighter drew back with another wince, but barly seemed scathed. He swung the Kali Yuga at Maxi again which he blocked, but instead of drawing back, Kilik swung it back at Maxi catching the pirate off guard and knocking him back. Now it was Maxi's turn to wince.  
  
"Nice hit" Maxi smirked, but quickly swung his nunchaku in a wide arc at Kilik. Kilik quickly smacked the attack away with the Kali Yuga and turned falling on his back, Maxi blinked at the strange display wondering if Kilik slipped.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Kilik swung his legs, pushing eown with the Kali Yuga, flinging himself high into the air, he swung the staff up over his head as Maxi gapped in shock, Maxi barely missed the hit as Kilik came crashing down, the Kali Yuga smacked the deck, cracking one of the boards under Kilik's force  
  
"Jesus! What the Hell was that?!" Maxi blinked still a bit amazed at such a move, but a grin caressed his lips.  
  
"LAND HO!"  
  
Maxi and Kilik looked up at the crows nest as the announcement was made. Maxi then grinned at Kilik. "Next Port. Time for some well deserved rest wont you say. Besides it looks like you could use a bit of fun. IF ya get my meaning"  
  
Kilik blinked a faint sight of color in his cheeks, Maxi chuckled "Oh come on Kilik! This tight assed routine is not very settling for the rest of us...."  
  
Kilik frowned "Maxi....."  
  
"Look. We'll take port, stock up and forget our problems for one night ok? Trust me you need it."  
  
Kilik just sighed but gave in. Maxi clapped him on the shoulder, seeming in high spirits as the ship moved into port. Kilik stood with him silently, a distant look in his brown eye.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
PS: So what ya think?! Plz read and review! I am working on the next Chapter already as well as the next for Alice's mission, so keep your eyes open! and Keep reading!  
  
luv Jaydiekins 


	2. The Traveling Band

THE LEGEND CONTINUES.......  
BY:lestatscompnion Jaydiekins!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters this is just a fun little story I wrote for them.  
PS: thanx for reading!  
PSS Kilik and Xianghua ROX! hehehehe  
PSSS Rain X Alice 4-Eva! (sorry it's my trademark hehehehe)  
  
  
THE TRAVELING BAND  
  
  
Maxi's ship was soon resting peacefully in the port. The crew was ecstatic of finally getting a rest. After assigning a few to stay and guard the ship, Maxi and Kilik made their way into the city. Maxi grinned as he looked over all of the festivities and shops. It was always entertaining to roam all of the different marketplaces of the world. Besides he was half expecting to see some people he was aquainted with.  
Kilik however was still quiet and to himself, his smooth features drawn in a serious expression. Maxi clapped him on the shoulder. "Relax Kilik. Enjoy the rest while you can."  
Kilik merely nodded, rewarding Maxi with a faint smile.  
"Got any coin?" Maxi asked glancing around again. Kilik upped a brow, it seemed the pirate was looking for someone.  
"A few"  
"Good. Go buy yourself something. perhaps some ale." Maxi laughed "God knows you need to unwind."  
Kilik just smiled, the pirate could always manage to put him in a good mood. After that fateful day they stumbled on eachother, Kilik was impressed at the light mood the pirate still carried.  
Soon enough Maxi caught something with his eye and smiled giving Kilik one more pat on his shoulder he turned "I'll be right back. going to greet an old friend. Do what you like but be back at the ship by next morning."  
"Can I go with you?" Kilik asked, he didn't much feel like getting caught up in all the madness of the market place.  
Maxi looked back at him and grinned "Sure! Come on."  
Maxi led Kilik through the bustling croud, weeding his way through traders, performers, and various other citizens. Ocasionally Maxi would point out a few performers that caught his eye, a snake charmer that played an almost haunting melody on his flute as a snake seemed to move to the music around him, an eater that would wow his spectators with swallowing flame and swords, and a puppet show, very silly and overdone, poking fun at a few famous travelers, drawing hearty laughs from the crowd.  
Soon Maxi stopped Kilik at a stage where a play was going on. Kilik looked at Maxi who was glancing up at the actors on the stage. Kilik followed his gaze. Four men and a young women were on stage reciting a play on the legendary Hero Beowulf. Their musty but elabrate costumes fluttered about wildly with their gestures. Kilik blinked as he could not help but watch the young woman. She was very pretty with short cropped dark hair and warm, penetrating dark eyes, her sing song voice was quite attractive, drawing the attention of the audience easily. He was drawn to her, an aura seemed to radiate from her pulling at him as if he were attached by strings.   
Maxi's grasp on his arm woke him from the spell and he returned the pirate's gaze. Maxi was smirking at him, a strange glint in his eye. "Well you do have taste Kilik I will give you that."  
Kilik blinked, then followed his gaze back to the stage to where the actors were bowing, the young woman waving to the crowd, Kilik felt the color burn his cheeks, "What do you mean by that?!" but he knew already as he avoided Maxi's gaze. The pirate merely laughed and pulled him farther through the crowd till they reached another booth near the end of the street. Maxi pulled him up to the counter, letting him go and leaning over the board, peering into the little shop.  
"Don't you see we are closed for the hour?!" A stern voice called out at them. Maxi merely grinned, giving Kilik a sidelong smirk before leaning back  
"Oh give it a beat old man! If that's the way you treat your customers no wonder you make no profit off this Hellish outfit!"  
A rugged looking man peeked his head out from behind the curtain at the two, then laughed, stepping out from behind the curtain and walking over to them , "Well lookit this. How long has it been boy? a year? I was beginning to miss your ugly mug!"  
"Watch your mouth old man or you'll lose your only paying customer!" Maxi laughed hugging the man and then gesturing towards Kilik "Kilik this is Noren, Noren this is Kilik. He's traveling with me for awhile. I was wondering if we can get your insight on what waits for us ahead."  
Noren's bright blue eyes fixed on the young man "I see" he lifts the counter board "Come in, come in."  
Kilik upped a brow questioningly at Maxi who just nodded at him and pushed him inside gently. Noren led the two towards the back where a table rested. "Have a seat." Noren gestured to the chairs. The two sat and Noren took his seat. Kilik glanced around. Noren's wares consisted of charms and stones. A seer perhaps?   
"Let me see your palm boy....."  
Kilik looked at Noren as he grabbed his hand, he almost pulled it away but Maxi gave him a reassuring look. "It's ok Kilik."  
Noren ran his calloused fingers over Kilik's palm, tracing the lines, his face drawn in a serious expression, "You.....you are trapped. You feel....... somewhat helpless. Yet you fear nothing for you have nothing left to lose......"  
Kilik blinked, his heart drummed against his ribcage. He did feel like that somewhat...... could he trust what this seer saw?  
"You lost something dear to you, yet you are still determined.... your line is stretched though... you have doubts...."  
Kilik frowned, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest.  
"You will face many obstacles and have many hard choices. But you shouldn't doubt, for that is what will destroy you."  
Kilik peered at the man questioningly.  
"But with the bad comes good. I see light in your future. but if you are not careful you will return to darknes. Have faith in the ones you trust, they will help you find your way." Noren let his palm go and leaned back in his chair, smiling warmly at Kilik. "I see you have a great heart and a strong spirit boy. You will prosper longer than you think."  
Kilik returned the man's gaze, feeling a bit awkward, yet relieved all the same. He had been givin a new hope, and it was comforting.  
Maxi looked at Kilik, his face now serious "Would you mind stepping outside a few and waiting for me? I need to talk with Noren."  
"Yeah sure...." Kilik said getting up.  
"Meet me at the Tavern"  
"Alright"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Kilik sat at his table, Kali Yuga leaning against his chair arm. Maxi had been gone quite awhile and he was starting to wonder what the pirate was conversing about. He sighed a little, the heat from the room seeming to null his senses. He sunk down a bit in his chair. He had tied his hair back, and worn a new tunic he had bought from a shop. It was soft leather hide and fit his frame nicely, around his neck was the charm he always wore for comfort, a jade gem on a thin leather cord. It had seemed hours though it had merely been about a half hour. He had listened to some of the travelers conversations, they told tales of their journeys and the goods they had aquired. A few woman had offered him their companionship but he had politely turned them down. A few drunken men stumbled by him, he merely sighed and shook his head, he was feeling a bit uncomfortable and out of place.  
He was about to get up when Maxi entered the tavern, looking quite disturbed, glancing around the room. Kilik upped a brow at him wondering what could have troubled the pirate. Finally Maxi's gaze rested on Kilik and the pirate erased his disturbing face, replacing it with a hearty grin. He crossed over to Kilik.  
"Hey, thanks for waiting. Heh nice shirt" Maxi smirked, plopping himself down in the chair next to Kilik.  
"Something the matter?"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You looked..........troubled"  
"It's nothing."  
"Maxi."  
"I said it's nothing!" Maxi frowned, his eyes narrowed. Kilik frowned but dropped it. Maxi motioned a barmaid over and orded them both a mug of ale. Kilik shook his head but Maxi just smirked back at him  
"Oh no you dont! if yer riding on my ship you are going to lighten up a little! Now drink the night away friend, and enjoy yourself for once! Maybe find a nice gal while yer at it."  
"Your idea of fun is completely different then mine"  
"If living your life as a celibate lonely man is your idea of fun then I'm glad it's different!" Maxi grinned as their drinks arrived "bottoms up!"   
Maxi gulped from his mug, Kilik sighed but raised his to his lips, Maxi smiled triumphantly "That's more like it......" he paused as he spotted something across the room, "Well well..."  
"What?" Kilik turned and followed his gaze. The woman they had saw earlier today was standing at the other side of the room watching them. Kilik blinked, she still had that aura about her, drawing his attention, capturing him in that spell once again. Her warm eyes met his and she smiled politely, giving a slight nod of her head, she then approached them and Kilik felt an odd sensation flow through his body.  
The girl reached their table and she gave a polite nod in greeting "Evening sirs" her soft, cheery voice flooded their ears.   
Maxi smirked, glancing at Kilik then back at the girl "Evenin' and what brings a pretty little thing like you to a rough place like this?"  
The girl smiled, a playful glint in her eye "Looking for you actually."  
Maxi blinked, a bit taken aback "Is that so?"  
" Yes. I hear you are sailing towards the West"  
"Word gets around fast"  
"I would like to hire you. For passage towards the West"  
"Would you now? And why would I want to take you with us? The sea is no place for a sweet lil' lady."  
The girl just smirked she seemed to have that same fire as Maxi, "Because we are heading in the same direction, because me and my companions can help you on board, and because I am willing to pay you handsomely for your efforts." she tossed a small bag full of gold coins on the table "You get double that once we reach our destination. Fair enough?"  
Maxi looked up at her "I suppose, but dont say I didn't warn you. Our path is a dangerous one....."  
"I assure you pirate" she interrupted "I am quite capeable of handling myself thank you."  
Kilik blinked a bit stunned and looked questioningly at Maxi, this would be a dangerous trip. No place for the young girl, but Maxi didn't look at him.  
"By the way I am Xianghua. pleased to make your aquaintence."  
Maxi smiled. he liked this gal, she had a spark inside that seemed to catch his interest. It was a shame Kilik seemed to have a thing for her. "I'm Maxi and my campanion next to you is Kilik."  
Xianghua smiled and nodded to Kilik.  
"Well now, this has sure taken an interesting turn. We leave tomarrow morning, make sure you and your companions are ready."  
Xianghua nodded "I appreciate this! We wont be late."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
NOTE: I know not much going on extremely but I wanted to set it up for things soon to come and to get Xianghua in the picture.  
Uh oh am I sensing a bitter triangle in the works? hehehehehehehehehehe Awwwww I suppose we shall see!  
Plz read and review! I will try to continue as soon as I can!  
  
luv  
JAYDIEKINS 


End file.
